


Conflicted

by fingalsanteater



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Kayfabe Compliant, Luke's POV, Mild Loyalty Kink, No Plot/Plotless, there really is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray set him free and Luke can't go crawling back even though he's dying to. Erick's choices make things that much harder on him.</p>
<p>Set pre-Survivor Series 2014, specifically during the contract signing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

He's been fighting with himself a lot lately, telling himself Bray did it for a reason, that this is part of a plan, part of a test, and he can't go crawling back like Bray's orders mean nothing. But, it's easy to picture himself on his knees before Bray because he's been there. Hard to picture the disappointment in Bray's eyes when he fails him, not because he hasn't seen it, but because he hates picturing himself as the reason. Bray doesn't wear disappointment well and Luke can hardly weather it, insides withering at just the thought of being its cause.

So, he can't. He can't go crawling back. Though, his body seems to ache from the strain of staying away, arms and legs and head and stomach all sore like he's sick.

It hurts to just be Luke Harper, to not be one third of the Wyatt family, and he wants Bray to take away that pain like he's done so many times before. Bray is a remedy, his hands on Luke's skin a balm, his words in Luke's ear a comfort. Luke is a mess of jagged pieces, fitted together by Bray's capable hands, and he thinks he's falling apart all over again. He'll never again be the man he was before Bray - Bray's too ingrained in him now, his light warms Luke even from a distance. (It's not enough.) But, the way Luke argues with himself is a remnant of his past he hoped was long gone. He never had cause to second guess himself when Bray's eyes were on him.

Now Bray's eyes are on Ambrose and it's not something Luke likes to think about. He thinks about it anyway. This is another argument he has with himself. Maybe it's the same argument. He wants to stand by Bray's side in this war with Ambrose, he wants to be Bray's to wield as a weapon and as a shield. He wants Bray's hands in his hair and he wants orders whispered breathily in his ear, Bray's lips so close he can feel them move softly against the shell of it as he talks.

He has purpose in Bray's eyes, but Bray's eyes aren't on him now. He doesn't know who he is without Bray.

He's used to wanting and he's used to pain. Luke remembers the ways he used to dull both his desire and pain before Bray and finds the next best thing instead.

The Authority is like sawdust - filling without substance. They're a temporary anchor to keep him from drifting back to Bray's side before the time is right. He has a captain, someone to give him orders again. He doesn't feel better, but The Authority and Rollins are a good distraction. Violence is violence and their brand does just as well as any other. He's gained a title through just doing what he does best - making people hurt just as much as he does.

The Intercontinental title is a strange weight in his hands. Triple H is no Bray and therefore scarcely holds Luke's attention during the contract signing for Survivor Series. Instead, while Triple H drones on, Luke's eyes are drawn to the strap and the way the lights gleam off the gold. It's a desirable prize, but Luke only feels confusion when he looks at it. He slings it over his shoulder like a kill he's dragging home. Only, Bray is his home and he can't go back yet. He thinks Bray would be proud, but that's not the same as the sound of Bray's voice as he says "Good job, Luke." He's wanting again - wanting to feel Bray's hands on his shoulders and on his face. He wants to see Bray's hands wrap around that white leather, around the prize Luke brought him.

They're gearing up for a brawl, which is just what Luke needs. He's thinking that the thrill of managing to boot Big Show in the face would be another nice distraction, but Ziggler is a better prospect, already injured from their match earlier and easy pickings.

Cena is still two men short and the Authority is gloating. Luke's just ready to throw punches.

He's been fighting with himself a lot lately, so when his music hits, he's startled, and he wonders if somehow that argumentative, wanting, indecisive part of him that begs to go crawling back to Bray will be coming down the ramp. He looks down the line of bodies to his side and briefly catches Rollins' confused stare back at him. Rollins probably thinks he's a traitor, but before he can say otherwise, his brain catches up with his eyes and he registers that the man coming down the ramp is Erick.

He didn't think he could hurt any more. He was wrong. Erick has purposely placed himself on the other side of the conflict. He climbs into the ring like he almost always does, angry and unthinking and ready to fight. That much hasn't changed. This time, though, it's Luke he's coming at.

They've fought before because brothers fight. Erick's too angry and Luke's too mean for there to have always been peace. The gulfs between them could always be bridged because they had to be. They were family, brought together by Bray.

But, Bray's set them free to make their own choices now and the ties that bind are frayed. Luke doesn't respect Erick's choice at all, though he can understand it. Cena's magnetic; he commands authority and Erick's lost, looking for someone to shepherd him in Bray's absence. Luke gets it, and he hates it still. Erick had a choice and he chose to stare down Luke from the opposite side.

"You're dead to me," he tells Erick. He's careful in his choice of words; they're not the final nail in a coffin, but a chance for resurrection. Death is never the end when you're family.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like an hour trying to read Luke and Erick's lips during their contract signing confrontation and I'm 80% sure Luke says something like "You're dead to me" to Erick. I went with it and sorry if it's wrong. I'm a terrible lip reader. You all should watch the part where Erick comes out join Team Cena for great "Luke Harper looks completely hurt and betrayed" face. I mean, if you're into that.


End file.
